1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to sliding traffic gates, and more particularly, to a device and method to open and close gates.
2. Description of the Related Art
Several designs for gate openers have been designed in the past. None of them, however, includes modular devices that are used in pairs to aid in opening and closing a pair of sliding gates when force is applied in either direction on either of the gates.
Applicant believes that the closest reference corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 1,602,717 issued to Smith. However, it differs from the present invention because the Smith device, as with other similar devices, requires reversal of a connected motor that is connected to either pull doors together or apart. The present invention by contrast can be powered open or closed from any point along either of the gates without motorized power being applied to the cables.
Other patents describing the closest subject matter provide for a number of more or less complicated features that fail to solve the problem in an efficient and economical way. None of these patents suggest the novel features of the present invention.